vermilion di balik rhododendron
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Natalya melukis di salah satu taman di tepian Washington. {canon}


**vermilion di balik rhododendron**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day-setting. sedikit fakta historikal.

 _(Natalya melukis di salah satu taman di tepian Washington.)_

* * *

"Masukkan kodenya." Alfred pun mengendikkan dagu, bermaksud menunjuk sisi kiri bawah jendela.

"Hah?"

"Kodenya. Kode warna. Ini, sudah kutemukan," Alfred menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Sebuah laman ensiklopedia daring yang sangat terkenal. Sebuah tabel warna yang Natalya cari ada di sana, tetapi wanita di sampingnya, yang dia tindih bahunya dengan lengannya yang santai, cuma mengerutkan kening.

"Apanya?"

"Aduh, Nona, sudah sering membuat gambar di laptopmu, kau juga belum mengerti fungsi kode ini? Ayolah, aku jadi malu karena bisa saja dibilang aku tidak mengajarimu."

"Siapa yang minta kauajari?" Natalya pun menyingkirkan lengan Alfred dari bahunya lantas memukulnya sebal. "Apa itu bisa memunculkan warna yang kucari dengan cepat?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Alfred pun semakin merapat dan merebut laptop Natalya dengan halus. "Begini caranya, Nona Manis," dia pun mengklik ikon kertas berwarna di deretan ikon di sebelah paling kiri jendela. Sambil melirik ke kode di ponselnya, dia pun mengetikkannya. #d9381e. Dan voila! Muncullah warna yang tadi Natalya maksud. "Taa-daah, ini, vermilion! Warna senja yang kaucari!"

Natalya mengambil kembali barangnya dengan gusar dari pangkuan Alfred. Tangan kirinya, yang ada di atas rumput, pun menggerakkan _mouse_ di atas _pad_ yang sangat kecil, sesekali benda itu menyentuh rumput dan pewarnaannya sedikit meleset.

Alfred menatap bunga rhododendron di hadapan mereka, lantas benda serupa di layar yang menyita perhatian Natalya. Tidak terlalu mirip, memang, karena Natalya menggambarnya ala kadarnya, dalam jumlah banyak, dan tak memerhatikan detil-detil terutama lekuk kelopak dan inti bunganya—tetapi itu cukup bisa dibedakan dari bunga-bunga lain yang lebih kecil dia gambar.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang hari ini. Di atas padang rumput kecil yang dipagari rimbunnya rhododendron khas Washington, dan langit senja menjadi layar terkembang di hadapan mereka. Kaki mereka lurus ke depan, Alfred bahkan melonggarkan tali sepatunya dan membiarkan yang sebelah kiri terlepas dan membelit satu sama lain. Tepian Washington ternyata bisa menjadi tempat pengasingan yang lumayan.

Natalya mesti memutus pekerjaannya dan merogoh tas—dengan terburu-buru hingga isinya berhamburan liar di rerumputan—untuk mencari pengikat rambut. Dibuatnya rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, tak rapi, awut-awutan, tapi dia dan Alfred tak pernah mau membahas hal kecil tentang penampilan. Kecuali terkait dengan jerawat. Itu mimpi buruk. Tapi _nation_ bukan ciptaan yang dengan mudah berjerawat, tolong catat itu, kecuali ada masalah di dompet negara atau kas yang dipegang bos-bos di balik meja.

Warna yang tadi dia debatkan dengan Alfred disapukannya pelan-pelan pada beberapa bagian, membuat senja menjadi lebih nyata dengan penggambaran bayangan yang bertingkat-tingkat warnanya.

"Kausuka senja, Nat?"

"Mm hm. Lumayan," Natalya memandangi lukisan itu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengoleskan lebih banyak vermilion, lalu menambahkan gradasi merah muda yang lebih terang untuk rerimbunan rhododendron yang mendominasi lukisan. "Tapi kurasa aku makin menyukainya."

Alfred mendongak. Mendapati hari telah semakin sore. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, dia tersenyum untuk itu, tetapi kemudian lengkungan bibir itu memudar. "Aku ... kadang-kadang suka. Kadang tidak."

"Ada kenangan buruk?" Natalya memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, mencari sudut pandang lain untuk menilai lukisannya sendiri.

"Senja adalah saat aku melepaskan seorang wanita yang berharga."

Kening Natalya berkerut. Ia memandang ke kejauhan dahulu sebelum menoleh—hanya untuk tersentak kaget karena Alfred tahu-tahu sudah sedekat ukuran jengkal ibu jari-telunjuk. "Siapa?"

Alfred terkekeh. Mencoba mengacak rambut Natalya dengan isengnya hanya untuk mendapat tinju yang mencium pangkal lengannya duluan. "Angin sudah mengacaukannya, jangan ikut-ikutan."

Sekali lagi pemuda itu tertawa. Natalya semakin curiga Alfred memanfaatkannya hanya sebagai topeng saja.

"Amelia Earhart."

 _Tuh, 'kan_. Tapi Natalya rasa dia pernah mendengarnya. Entah di mana dan lewat siapa.

"Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya di suatu senja. Dia berkata-kata seolah dia akan pergi jauh—ya, ya, aku tahu, dia selalu pergi jauh-jauh—tapi yang kali ini berbeda. Seperti ... terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh bahkan oleh pilot sepertinya."

 _Oh_. Natalya menghentikan kehendaknya untuk mengatai Alfred _berisik_. Bahunya melemas. Bibirnya berhenti terkatup rapat seperti garis tipis yang terlalu kaku, dibuat oleh seorang anak yang marah. Akhirnya dia ingat. Earhart. Pilot perintis yang kerap melakukan penerbangan fantastis. Terutama karena dia adalah wanita, dan saat itu masih langka.

"Tapi masih ada lebih banyak hal bagus yang terjadi di senja hari selama hidupku," Alfred membungkuk untuk memungut satu bunga rhododendron yang—entah karena apa—telah jatuh ke tanah meski dia belum menunjukkan satu pun tanda akan segera layu. "Tapi bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk menyaksikan seseorang yang kita lihat bekerja keras, punya pencapaian yang layak ditiru—hilang begitu saja. Terlebih, alasannya adalah hal yang sangat ia cintai. Penerbangan."

Natalya mengembuskan napas panjang. Diliriknya, Alfred masih memainkan rhododendron itu. "Bukan kehidupan namanya jika tidak ada ketidakadilan." Pedas, melindas!

"Heeei, pesimis sekali," Alfred meletakkan tangan di atas bahu Natalya lagi. Bertopang dengan santainya tanpa peduli tatapan masam yang dicampur dengan rasa sebal tengah diramu untuknya.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum lagi. "Tapi bukan kehidupan pula namanya jika tidak ada satu pun keadilan, Nona. Mengerti?"

"Sesukamu."

Natalya kembali sibuk dengan lukisan. Alfred melamun menatap langit seolah dia sedang memoles lukisan abstrak di sana dengan perputaran bola matanya. Tangannya, seakan tak sadar, masih saja memutar-mutar bunga tersebut.

Wanita itu kemudian merasa cukup. Ditaruhnya laptopnya di tanah, menatap Alfred dari samping yang tampaknya masih menggodok ide-ide—barangkali yang gila—di dalam otaknya sendiri.

Diambilnya bunga dari tangan Alfred. Dicabutnya satu kelopak. Dan dilepaskannya tepat ketika angin melintasi mereka hingga nyaris menyentuh hidung Natalya.

Kelopak itu menunggang angin. "Untuk Amelia Earhart. Di manapun dia berada. Dia masih hidup," Natalya menatap saat kelopak rhododendron itu terbawa menuju langit senja yang oranye kemerahan. _Vermilion_.

"Dengan caranya tersendiri, tentu saja kaumau bilang begitu, 'kan?" Alfred tertawa kecil lalu menaruh kelopak lain yang dia cabut di kening Natalya. "Yang ini untuk Natalya Arlovskaya. Spesial, Rhododendron si Maskot Washington."

Natalya mengerucutkan hidungnya. "Dasar."

"Aha ha ha ha ha," Alfred pun mendadak menarik ikat rambut Natalya dan rambut panjang yang kusut itu terurai kacau. "Omong-omong, si Kolya—Nikolai, maksudku—itu cakap juga, ya. Dan kelihatannya dia dekat sekali dengan ayahnya, hmmm."

"Putra mahkota," Natalya mengangkat bahu sambil merebut paksa ikat rambut putih dari Alfred. Gagal. Dicubitnya pipi Alfred, dan, ya, sempurna, berhasil!

"Aku tidak mau turut campur—"

"Bukannya orang-orangmu suka melakukan itu?" sinis Natalya, matanya sejenak setajam elang.

"Aku tidak **selalu** mewajili mereka," senyum Alfred miring, "para mayoritas. Karena kita adalah kesadaran kolektif, ingat? Oke, kembali pada kata-kataku sebelumnya—"

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu untuk anak presidenku. Komentarilah ini," dia menaruh laptopnya di pangkuan Alfred. Masih terbuka jendela lukisan virtual itu, dan alis Alfred terangkat karenanya.

"Heeei, ini bagus! Boleh kupajang di laman depan situs khusus Washington? Berapa uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membeli lisensi dari pelukis aslinya ini?"

Natalya memutar bola matanya, "Ambillah. Itu hanya hasil iseng. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan cerewet," sayang saja Natalya sedang sibuk mengikat rambutnya—lebih rapi kali ini—atau kalau tidak barangkali akan ada tinju kedua sepanjang sore ini.

"Baiklaaah, tapi boleh kuberi nama, tidak? Kalau begitu aku bisa memodifikasinya sedikit? Tentu saja akan kutulis namamu di tepiannya, minimal inisial, karena aku tak mungkin memajangnya tanpa mengingatmu."

"Terserah saja."

"Oke. Akan kuberi nama ..."

"Vermilion di balik Rhododendron."

Alfred terkesiap. "Baru saja aku memikirkan itu!"

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

 **Amelia Earhart** , salah satu pilot perintis Amerika yang menghilang saat penerbangan melintasi Pasifik di tahun 1937. **Rhododendron** , bunga maskot negara bagian Washington. **Nikolai** (Lukashenko), putra presiden Belarus, Alexander Lukashenko, sering sekali diajak kunjungan kenegaraan termasuk pertemuan besar PBB September lalu (dan ikut foto bareng ayahnya juga Presiden Obama dan Ibu Negara Michelle— _coretbagaiamebelareallifecoret_ ).

* * *

a/n: e hex code warna vermilion itu beneran ya hehe, aku udah nyoba sendiri XD coba aja buka misalnya adobe photoshop, lalu cari ikon kayak kertas (yang menerangkan warna yang dipake) di kotak di sebelah kiri, lalu begitu muncul kotak dialog baru, di bagian terbawah ada kotak isian yang depannya pake tanda pagar, lalu masukin kode itu. muncul otomatis kok warnanya. di senja-senja tertentu kadang ada merah-merah gitu, kan, nah, kalo di lukisan biar tambah artistik tambahin aja polesan warna itu /w/

.

.

.

p.s.: iya di hc aku natalya itu bisa make tangan kirinya semudah memakai tangan kanan (bukan kidal juga sih ... lebih tepatnya ambidextrous ehe)


End file.
